


currents convulsive | woosan

by joonluvr123



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Choi San, Bottom San, First time writing, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Short Chapters, Someone dies, Top Jung Wooyoung, Top Wooyoung, Violence, Yandere Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonluvr123/pseuds/joonluvr123
Summary: I don’t think you’ll ever want to love me.-Jung Wooyoung is helplessly in love with Choi San. All he wants is for San to love him back. And he’ll do anything for San’s love. And he means Anything.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Choi San, Woosan - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first story on ao3 ^^ im still getting used to the format on here so im sorry if this is kinda bad and stuff ㅠㅠ anyway shall we begin?

It was absolutely frustrating.

This was San’s third boyfriend this month. 

Wooyoung hated San’s current boyfriend.

What could he possibly do though? San and Wooyoung weren’t close friends. Sadly.

Wooyoung wished he was friends with San. Maybe even more.

But, no.

San has rejected Wooyoung every year of high school.

Now, as freshmen in the same college, Wooyoung is starting to lose hope.

Maybe, he needs to accept that San will never love him.

Or maybe...

He can force him to love him.

Wooyoung was good at manipulating people. He knows how to get what he wants.

But, he can’t get San to be his.

San will become his if it’s the last thing he does.


	2. Chapter 2

Wooyoung woke up, angry. Another dream about a certain someone that felt too real and waking up alone was so frustrating. He hated it. He wanted nothing more but to call San his, it drove him crazy. Literally. Wooyoung was pretty infamous around their campus.

There's been a lot of rumors about him. The rumors are wild, they can go from him being a stalker or to him sleeping with the Psychology professor for good grades. See, that last rumor is not true. At all. The thought of that made Wooyoung gag hard, that professor was so old and gave off pedophile vibes. How he landed a job at their University... Who knows. But, seriously, Wooyoung took Psychology very seriously. He doesn't sleep with the professors or suck the smart exchange students off in the bathrooms for study help.

He grunts, getting out of bed and showering. He wondered what San would wear today and wondered if San would finally talk to him. He gets out and gets dressed. Oh god, San talking to him... that was his only wish. San's voice was so fucking beautiful. He tended to imagine what San would sound like saying his name. San could make the weirdest topics sound so amazing. No wonder everyone on campus was practically in love with Choi San.

Wooyoung sighs heavily when his jeans tighten slightly. It's too. fucking. early. 

He grabs his bag and making sure he had everything before leaving and walking to campus. Wooyoung blanks out during the walk there, completely ignoring everyone and everything. He had just woke up and he already felt tired. It wasn't too late to just turn around and walk back. It was only 10:34 am.

Sadly, he gets to class and takes his seat, opening his laptop and scrolling through the Naver homepage. No interesting news today. Other students start coming in and getting seated and Wooyoung finds himself getting severely annoyed. Why is that one guy being so loud? What is he even talking about? Curious, Wooyoung listens in.

"Doyoon, I'm being serious!" One exclaims at his friend who Wooyoung assumes to be Doyoon. "I really did sleep with San and oh god, he's a fucking angel in bed~"

Wooyoung immediately blocks him out in intensifying annoyance. It's too. fucking. early.

He feels like today's classes will be way too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did mention these chapters were gonna be short bc im gonna try and update often right.........  
> if not OOPS anyway yeah haha  
> ha when u use grammarly to check word count and it tells you its around 1 minute reading time so u cry


	3. Chapter 3

Wooyoung snaps out of his daydream when he hears someone's voice. "I'm sorry, could you say that again," He sighs, rolling his eyes as he sits up in the extremely uncomfortable chair. Wooyoung had a small job at his university; he worked, checking in books and textbooks for people. There hasn't been anyone around for the hour he's been here. Or so he thought. 

"I wanna check this book out," Wooyoung nods and looks up and it's like the entire world just stops.

_Holy shit_ is all he thinks when he sees Choi San standing in front of him, a book in his hands. 

He blanks out again, just staring at San. "Hello?" San giggles softly, waving his hand. Wooyoung comes back down to Earth, cheeks turning a soft pink. "O-Oh! Sorry, yeah, I... I can-can do that for you," Wooyoung stumbles over his words embarrassingly and he can feel his whole face becoming red. He holds his, now shaky, hand out to take the book and San hands it over. 

_He's so cute, did I fluster him?_ San thinks, a smile on his face.

"I need your ID card..." San almost laughs at how nervous Wooyoung sounds. "Here you go," San gives it to him and their hands' touch. They both freeze. It's like a k-drama scene coming to life. All you need is the dramatic camera shots and the chorus of Flashing Starlight by Bye Bye Sea playing in the background. "I-I'm sorry!" Wooyoung squeaks, taking his hand away and scanning the book and ID card and handing them both items to him quickly. "S-So sorry..." 

"It's okay! I'm Choi San, by the way, if you couldn't tell by the card," He smiles, "What's your name?" 

"I'm Jung Wooyoung," He doesn't sound as nervous and San's smile brightens. "Nice to meet you! I hope to see you around~" San skips away and out of the library. _He hopes to see me again??_ Wooyoung does a little dance in his seat before stopping and straightening out his clothes.

He couldn't believe it. The Choi San. Hoped to see him again?? 

Wooyoung thinks about how bright San's smile has been and he feels his heart drop when he remembers San's taken. Fuck. Why did San have to be taken and be THAT cute?? 

He groans loudly, dropping back in the chair, closing his eyes. "Getting sucked off under the desk?" Wooyoung groans even louder when he hears his best friend, Yeosang,'s voice. 

"You, dear friend, are seriously annoying. What do you want?" Wooyoung opens his eyes and stares at him blankly. Yeosang is the rich little shit of the school. Yeosang is seriously beautiful. Beautiful voice, beautiful hair, beautiful everything. If Wooyoung wasn't so whipped for San, he 100% would have asked Yeosang out or something. Wooyoung is pretty sure he was a raging heterosexual though, but he never bothered to ask. "What? I can't hang out with you?" Yeosang pouts, sitting on the desk. "Get your ass off the desk first of all," He rolls his eyes and hops off. 

"Hey, guess what~ We're getting a new student~ They're from Jinju~ I'm actually showing them around the school this week!" Yeosang grins cutely, a blush on his cheeks. "Don't fuck them in the janitor's closet on the third floor."

"Oh shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the starlight is falling by bye bye sea  
> 별빛이 내린다 by 안녕바다  
> shalalalalala
> 
> im sorry this is so short its more or less a filler smh ive been busy with midterms and trying not to fail my tech class ㅠㅠ


End file.
